


the party

by eroticbookreader



Series: Erotic life rpf [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Collage, F/F, Lesbian, Other, Shemale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticbookreader/pseuds/eroticbookreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after  what happend with mr Hürger all that shit some students started to like me as i stood up and got that old basterd put in prison so i got invited to a collage party to end that year ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the party

**Author's Note:**

> in memory of that night

"so baby are we going shoping or what?" says tiffany  
"give me a secound im trying to find that bra" i said  
"baby ill help you find it" says tiffany  
"this time dont get fucking horny and start fingering yourself because you just saw your girlfriend nude" i siad  
"this time i wont baby" says tiffany.

So i unlocked the bedroom door and i let my girlfrind in the room and what did she do she wanted a fuck her panties whee half way down and her bra was half way off the one i was looking for. she then gave me the bra and then zipped her dress back up and sat on the bed with her legs spredded wide open showing me her kinda hairy kinda shaved pussy. We had 5 hours before the party so 1 hour of pussy eating wont hurt will it so i just dropped to my knees and wanted that pussy but my girlfrind pulled away and said "its only for looking not fucking". Fuck i had to go to the party without a fuck didn't i or not she said i was only joking and I'm all yours so i dropped to my knees and started licking my tongue wiggled and wiggled through her clit. mmmm all the moaning is what i could hear in our room but after i stopped she stopped i spent about 30mins licking her out good and she injoyed it.

"well where done here lets go to that party" i said  
"yay i agree" said tiff

So we both went from the collage complex all the way to a posh house by bus it was a mansion abut 2 stories tall and thousands wide it was massive but dani's family was in charge of a majour company. We both walked up to the door and knocked and dani answered she looked amazing in that dress i got more wet i saw her then i saw my own gf nude what was this feeling it was wired. We both walked in and she showed us around the house she told tiff to go outside where the party was happening and she told me to follow her as she knew i wasent felling right she laid me on her bed and told me ill get some water i was drinking the water dani gave me and it was night time allready i must of slept through the whole party.

"oh no not tiff shit no" i thought  
"im sorry you missed the party" dani said  
"your oplright i hope tiff didnt get fucked" i said  
"she did go home with some guy" dani said  
"can i?" i said

she nodded her head yes and said im sorry about tiff and im sorry about your relationship she took her dress down and i pulled myn up. i got see that there was something in her panties other then a pussy she took them down and she had a dick she put a condom on and said once i fuck you you will come back for more. i took my panties down and it was in my pussy omg this was the felling of a cock going inside you not tye fake ones the real thing she grabbed my tits as well as she had full control. and started going back and forwards slowly it felt so good and then i started moaning the felling i had when she stated fucking me was amazing. After an 1 hour of getting fucked my longest secual content time yet she puled her dick out and siad in out or face i didnt know what the fuck she was talking about so i said face. and she put her dixk in my mouth and then shoot out some amazing stuff it tasted better then tiff pussy it was cum it was all over my face and her dick felt amazing in my mouth. After getting fucked i returnid back to the collage complex and tiff was asleep naked with cum all over her body and it was true she got fucked by a male.


End file.
